Mixed Up
by KatelynTarverOnline
Summary: Quinn/Clay Clay/Sara Brooke/Julian Haley/Nathan Skills/Bevin Skills/Lauren Mouth/Gigi Mouth/Millicent Mouth/Rachel Quinn/Brooke & Quinn/David friendships. High School drama: Love Pentagons, Fighting, Losing friendships, Rivalries. Give it a shot Please.
1. Quinn's Diary Entry

August 18, 2005

My name is Quinn James. I'm a Senior at Tree Hill High School. My Best Friend is Brooke Davis. I'm Co-Captain of the Tree Hill Raven's Cheerleading team, While Brooke is Captain. I have a beautiful twin sister Haley. She is dating one of the most popular guys here. His name is Nathan Scott. He has a brother named Lucas, who I am really close to. But he has another brother: Maxwell. He is the oldest of the Scott brothers. He has the same mother as Lucas, because they are twins as well. My BFF Brooke has a BF who is an amazing guy, his name is Julian. My best Guy friend is Clayton Evans. He really knows how to make a girl smile. But he has a beautiful girlfriend named Sara. I had a Boyfriend as well. His name is David. He's just not the guy I thought he was so I broke up with him. But now were just friends. Tree Hill is just this amazing fairy tale place. I never knew I could had met all these wonderful people. The only bad thing about it is that the Drama can get a little bit so out of hand you know. Like so bad you can't control it. I'm known as the most dramatic girl at Tree Hill High. I hope to make this year drama free. Like that'll ever happen. School starts in a week which means another year with the same people. Getting yelled at by the same teachers. The song remains the same. Just a few months then I'm off the University of Phoenix to study music.

Love Always,

Quinn Elizabeth James


	2. First day of School

August 25, 2005

It's the first day of school and it's okay so far. Brooke, Haley, Julian, and Clay are in all my classes. I have a few classes with Lucas Nathan and Max. I just…

"What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Clay" I said as I closed my book.

"Hey. You excited"

"For what?"

"It's Senior Year. How could you not be excited"

"I just don't care about it"

"Well…"

"Hey Guys" Clay's girlfriend, Sara said as she walked over. She gave me a glare.

"Hey" Clay said and kissed her. "How are you"

"I'm good I just wanted to see my Boyfriend. I have to go and find Lucas" she kissed him again "Bye" and left

I laughed

"What?"

"Okay, You're a complete idiot"

"What are you talking about"

"She hates me, Clay. She always has, ever since you two started dating"

"Okay that's not true. Everyone loves you Quinn. You're the most popular girl at this school, along with Brooke, You're student Council President, and you're friends with everybody, there is no way she hates you" he said

"Okay first of all Thank you for that wonderful Monologue, William Shakespeare, and second, she does hate me, Everyone at this school knows it, too"

"Whatever" I said as I got up and walked away.

**At Cheerleading Try-outs **

Haley, Brooke, and I were watching all the girls try-out for the team.

"Oh my Gosh" Brooke said

"What" I said

" I just hit me that this is our last try-outs"

"Oh, Damn, your right Brooke. Really I crushed" I said as Haley laughed.

"Ha Ha very funny"

"So who's next" Haley asked

"Uh-oh"

"What" Haley and I said in Unison

"Quinny-Poo you're not gonna like this"

"What do you mean"

"Hey guys…" a girl said.

"You have got to be kidding me"

**After all the Try-outs**

"Come on Quinn, we have to put her on the team. She was the best except for Rachel."

"Brooke she is a Bitch. But it's you're call okay."

"Okay. But you promise not to be pissed"

"Yes" I looked at the clock "But I have to go. I'm working at Tric tonight for the All American Rejects concert. I love guys"

"Love you" Brooke and Haley said in Unison


	3. Don't Say Goodbye: Part One

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE (PART ONE)**

* * *

This Chapter is named after a song by the Veronicas

* * *

WiTh BrOoKe AnD qUiNn

"Mm." I says. "I love how good the coffee taste here in Tree Hill."

"So did I up until last year." Brooke says.

"So, How are things with you and Julian?"

"Do you really want to know?"Brooke asks, wondering why she asked about him.

"Brookie bear, I just want you to be happy. If you say he's a good guy and you truly want to be with him, well then you have my blessing."

"You really mean that?" Brooke asks, again surprised.

"Of course."

"Aw." Brooke says, giving Quinn a hug. "Thanks, Quinnie."

"so I want to talk to you about tonight"

"What's up" She asked

"Me and Mouth have been talking"

"Ooh."

"Not like that" I said with a laugh "We're thinking of hosting a Dare night"

"Sounds kinky." Brooke says.

"So you're down with it"

"Hell to the yes"

"Good. Let me call mouth" I take out my phone and press speed dial #12.

_Calling Marvin 'Mouth' McFaddin  
(910) 555 – 2754  
Mobile  
Speaker  
_  
"Hey Mouth, It's Quinn. Brooke's okay with the whole dare night thing"

"_Cool. Skill, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Max, and Peyton are good too. Plus Tim wants to come"_

"Tim?" Brooke and I said in unison

"Yeah. So just see if Julian and Clay wanna join as well."

"I talk to Julian" Brooke said

"Oh and one more thing Quinn" Mouth said

"What's up?"

"David's coming. Okay see you tonight bye"

_Call ended  
Marvin 'Mouth' McFaddin  
(910) 555 – 2754  
Mobile_

"Oh my lord" I said

"I'm sorry babe"

"No it's okay. WE said we could still be friends"

"But the way ya'll ended…"

"I know"

_Flashback_

_I was walking into David's house on his 17__th__ birthday. I started walking up the stair and reached his bedroom. _

"_David I…" I said as I open the door to see that he had just slept with his ex girlfriend._

"_Quinn…" _

"_Don't talk to me"_

_End of Flashback_

"You guys were so good together"

"I know and it was amazing but I'm happy now. Plus I got my best friends to make me happy"

"I love you, Quinnie poo"

"I love you too, Brookie Monster"

* * *

"Hey Julian do you wanna hang out with me and the gang tonight for Dare night" Brooke asked

"Yeah. Who's going?"

"Well, Mouth and Quinn are organizing it. So They'll be there. Then Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Max, and Peyton. Then Quinn gonna see if Clay is coming and if he is then Sara may come cause she's always stuck up his ass. Oh yeah and David is too. And the theirs that Josh guy is making the cards to we have no idea what we're doing tonight."

"Well Sorry but I can't"

"Oh. Okay"

* * *

**---THAT EVENING AT KAREN'S CAFÉ---**

Quinn, Mouth, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Max, Peyton, Clay, David and Sara are all waiting for Josh to arrive. 5 Minutes later Josh walks through the door with a stack of cards.

"Okay there are 7 teams of two. But first you must draw a name out of the hat" He said as he handed the hat to me. "Quinn, you're first"

"Okay" I said as I stick my hand in the hat and pulls out a piece of folded paper, then opens it.

"_Clay" _I said, reading the paper. I look up at Clay and see him smiling at me. I smile back until I see Sara getting pissed. The smile faded quickly on Clay.

"_Okay Brooke?"  
"I have David"_

"_Haley?"  
"Max"_

"_Mouth?"  
"Nathan"_

"_Peyton?"  
"What do you know? Sara"_

"OK," Josh begins. 'You all have your note cards already. Lets now split up, and _then _you can read your first dare and _only _your first dare. Good luck everyone!"

"So," Clay begins. "What's the first card say?"

I turn the first card over, that has a "1" written on it, and reads it to myself. And I starts laughing.

"I don't like the sound of _that_."

"Trust me your gonna love this" I said as I grabbed his hand

* * *

**NO ONE"S POV**

"I'm glad we got partnered together tonight, Brooke." David admits.

"Okay look you may be my partner but that doesn't mean I have to like you"

"What's wrong"

"You broke my best friends heart. That's what's Wrong"

* * *

Mouth and Nathan walk up the around to the back of Karen's café. Mouth then reads the card.

"Look under the garbage can to find the directions to your first dare." Mouth reads.

"There it is." Nathan says, pulling a envelope from under the can

Nathan opens up the envelope, which contains a key and another clue. He picks up a notecard that is laying on the top of the cardboard.

"Well, what's it say?" Mouth asks.

"Unlock the door behind you." Nathan says as Mouth takes the keep to find a box behind the door. He opens the container to find some clothes. "I really hate this Josh kid"

"Me either" Mouth said

* * *

Brooke is sitting in the sand, as David stands up from kneeling down in front of a man-made hole in the sand.

"Alright," David begins. "All finished. So one of us has to bury the other one in this hole. So get in."

"Uh, no." Brooke says. "You're getting in because I plan on Killing you anyway to it just saves me some valuable time"

"Fine." David shrugs.

"Hey, well, I've never been buried in the sand before." Brooke says.

"_Never_?" David asks.

"Well, I was an only child." Brooke says. "Hmm, you know, how cool would it be if I had a long-lost sibling out there somewhere like Lucas and Nathan did?"

"Uh, really cool?" David asks. "Because then they could bury you in the sand."

"K, Get in" Brooke says, as he lays down in the hole.

"I'm ready" David asks.

"Good"

* * *

Haley and Max are walking toward the next hole, holding golf clubs and golf balls.

"Who's winning?" Haley asks.

"Looks like you are...so far." Max replies. "Oh, here's number seven. This is the one we both have to make a hole-in-one shot."

"So how many tries do we get for getting a hole-in-one?"

"As many as we want." Max replies. "How are they ever going to know if it takes us more than one try?"

"Why Max," Haley begins. "I'm shocked. Suggesting cheating?"

"Relax, Hales." Max says. "This is Dare Night mini-golf, not math class."

"You have the point there." Haley says. "Besides, the card doesn't say we only get one try each..."

"And yet," Max begins. "You were always such a stickler for only getting one try at taking your tests."

Haley laughs.

* * *

"So what are we doing up here" Clay asked as they reached the top of the Café

"Take these tomatoes…" Quinn reads the card as she points to the bucket of water red tomatoes "And drop the on the first person you see who passes the café"

"Really"

"Do I Lie Clay?"

"No"

As Quinn looks for people to pass by Clay Picks up a tomato and throws it at her. As is splatters across her back she yelp as turns to look at Clay.

"Sorry. It's Slipped"

"Oh you are so Dead"

"I guess that one was Rotten" he said as he laughed

Quinn takes a tomato when he's not looking and flings it at him while it smacks him in the face. They then waste all the tomatoes having a tomato fight. When they run out they fall to the ground laughing.

"I miss this Clay"

"What?"

"Us. Being friends. I miss that"

"Yeah Me too"

* * *

Nathan is on the corner, near a crosswalk, in raggy, typical "homeless"-looking clothes, holding a cardboard sign which says, "_Will work for food/money. Need to make alimony payments to both my baby mamas - please help._"

Mouth stands opposite of Nathan, on the other side of the crosswalk, Wearing a Baby blue tank, a plaid Skirt, long Blonde wig and hooker boots holding a cardboard sign which says, "_Got money for a pretty woman? I just got beaten by my boyfriend._"

* * *

"You got that thing recording?" Haley asks.

"I can only do ten-second videos," Max begins. "So as soon as you hit the ball I'll press play."

"K." Haley says, as she proceeds to hit the ball, which goes toward the bridge and off to the side, into the water. "_No_!"

"Good thing for cheating, huh?" Max asks.

* * *

Quinn and Clay then walk into the café.

"Hey There's 2 More" Quinn says

"Good"

"Come on" She said as she grabs his hand and runs outside and hides behind a car

"Let's make it a good one, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Quinn says. "You first"

Clay then throws his Tomato as they look at each other smiling. Suddenly, they learn that it was Dan they hit.

"_What the hell_!" Dan yells at them.

"Crap!" Clay says.

"_What the hell are you punks doing_?" Dan asks, shouting.

"Just a dare thing, man!" Clay replies.

"I'm calling the effing cops, you juvenilles!" Dan yells.

"_Run_!" Clay says to Quinn.

"_Wait_." Quinn says, as she looks up at Dan, who is pulling out his cell phone and throws her tomato at him - the tomato hits him in the head, as he turns around, looking surprised. "Dumb ass!" she yells

Clay starts laughing.

"Take my hand." Clay tells her.

Quinn grabs onto his hand.

"Get ready to run fast, Quinn." Clay tells her, as he starts to run, with her holding onto his hand running with him.

Dan looks highly annoyed, as he goes back in his room, slamming the door.

As Clay and Quinn run into their car and close the doors, Clay looks over at Quinn.

"Why did you throw that last tomato at him?" Clay asks.

"That bastard is lucky that's all I did" Quinn says. "He's lucky I didn't do worse to him."

Clay laughs, as he pulls out of the parking lot and drives away.

* * *

David is all covered in the sane, with his head peaking out, as Brooke stands above him, aiming her picture phone at him.

"Make me look _good_." David jokes.

"Is that possible when you're all dirtied up and covered in sand?" Brooke asks.

"Well… _try_." David replies.

"That I will do." Brooke says, as she takes the picture and then looks at it. "Looks fine to me. First dare down and all done; we make a good team."

"Yeah, we do." David agrees. "Now lemme see the darn picture."

"You know you can just get up now, right?" Brooke asks.

"I kind of like being sand buried." David admits.

Brooke laughs, and kneels down to show the picture to him on her phone.


	4. Don't Say Goodbye: Part Two

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE (PART TWO)**

* * *

This Chapter is named after a song by the Veronicas

LYRICS ARE THE END OF THE CHAPTER

* * *

At Karen's Café

**QUINN'S POINT-OF-VIEW**

Dare Night Ended and Everybody when home. Clay, Quinn, Brooke, and David all sat in the café in silence.

Brooke's phone, sitting on the table, begins to vibrate. Brooke looks at the screen, which reads, "New Msg from V Davis"

"Who is it?" Quinn asks.

"Just someone from my past." Brooke says.

Brooke looks down at her phone again, which now shows, "Read Msg or Delete Now?" Brooke clicks on "Delete."

"It doesn't matter." Brooke adds.

"To bad nobody won" Clay said

"Yeah. We better go before the police come and says we broke in" David says

"Yeah." I said

"I'll walk you home, Quinn" Clay says

We reach my house and I'm about to walk in when Clay stops me.

"Quinn…" He starts "We need to talk"

"Talk about what"

"I had a blast with you tonight…"

"Clay, where's this going"

"I don't think we should hang like this anymore"

"Okay that's fine but I don't get…"

"You need to stay away from me Quinn…"

"Clay…."

"No I think it would be best if we weren't friends anymore" He said as he started walking away

"Best for who?" I asked as he stopped "For you?"

"For all of us Quinn" he started walking again

"Clay!" He continued walking. I then ran inside and walked over to the window and sat on the bench connected with the wall and Cried. I Grabbed my Guitar and started Playing.

I'm Lying here

Thinkin' 'bout you

No More tears

Fighting for you

So Don't throw it in my face, in my face

I know what I did to you

And don't make me feel guilty

You make me weak

I still want you

Ohhh

Ohhh

All Cried out

Waiting for you

Ill blank you now

Don't say that we're through

I'd rather you hate me than break me

Youre all I ever knew

Now hold on cause

I'll try to save us

Im still in love with you

(Still love you still love you)

Ohhh

Ohhh

Don't say goodbye

Don't Don't say goodbye

Don't say goodbye

Don't Don't say goodbye

Don't say goodbye

Don't Don't say goodbye

Don't say goodbye

Don't Don't say goodbye

Ohhh

Ohhh

Don't say goodbye

Don't say goodbye

Don't say goodbye

Don't say goodbye

Don't say goodbye

Don't say goodbye...

I now knew that this was goodbye for me and Clay. Until I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to it to see a women standing there.

"Hello" she said

"Hi"

"I'm Looking for Quinn"

"I'm Quinn"

"Oh. Hi. I'm Elizabeth. Your Mother"

These last 10 minutes just proved my life is now over before it even began.


	5. A message

**Author's Note 1: Hey Guys I'm back after a month of being away. I've been away cause Christmas day I left for Indiana. And I didn't come back to North Carolina until January 4****th****, The day b4 school started, and now I have some free time and I update whenever I can.**

**Author's Note 2: For now on every Chapter will be based on a song cause There are a lot of song that go perfectly with my plot line.**

* * *

**~A message~**

**I woke up at 8:30 a.m. on Saturday morning. I can't help but wonder if everything that happened last night was a dream, or a horrible nightmare, that just happened to be true. I need to know the truth of who I really am. I got out of bed and walked to Haley's room. But she wasn't there, so I check my parents room. They weren't there either. I walked back to my room, grad some clothes and took a quick shower.**

**When I finished, I when down stairs and still I was all alone. Then that's when I notice it. A letter on the table. I walked over and picked it up. I read…**

**Dear Quinnie, **

**Your father is out of town for the week. He had a business trip. Haley and I are at Karen's Café if you need us. We should be back in a few hours. I love you with all my heart.**

**-Mom**

"**I love you with all my heart". I read that line over and over again. And somehow it felt, it felt like a lie. So many thoughts going through my head. My heads buzzing and my heart is pounding so hard it's like it's about to explode in my chest. I can't stand it anymore, I need to know. I HAVE to know.**

**I grabbed my bag and I ran out that door, as if I had to break it down. I walked 10 miles till I reached the road crossing to Karen's Café. I could see it was not busy. The only people there were Karen, my mom, or Lydia is what I should call her, Hales, Nate, Luke, Max, Brooke, and Clay. Seeing him really broke my heart even more than it already was. I crossed the street and walked right in, ignoring the group of friends saying Hi to me, and walked straight up to my mother. **

"**Hi Quinnie, How'd you sleep" she said sweetly**

"**Don't 'Hi Quinnie' me mom" I said angrily. When I said that I knew without turning around that the group was staring at me. I could feel their glazes on my back.**

"**What's wrong sweetly" she said concerned**

"**Are you my mother" She looked at me with big eyes as if I had hurt her**

"**What are you talking about"**

"**I'm talking about the fact some women named Elizabeth came to the house last night. She told me she was my mother. Is that true, That she's really my mother" **

"**Yes" Hearing that one little word, I realize my whole world had changed. "But honey hear me out…"**

"**Unbelievable" I said as I turned around and started heading for the door.**

"**Quinn, wait…"**

"**Forget it!" I yelled and ran out the door. There's only one place in the world I knew I would always feel safe. A place where I could just hideaway and no one could know where I was. I reached my destination. My hideaway. My place, my place in this world where I knew I didn't have to be afraid to be who I really was. I sat there and heard the radio playing a song. A beautiful song that always helped me find my way.**

_**My song is love…  
Love to the loveless shown…**_

**I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up. It was the face of a person. A wonderful person I really needed right now.**

"**Hey buddy" she said softly "Need a friend"**

"**Yes" I said as my voice started breaking. It was my best friend, Brooke Davis. She sat down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. **

_**And it goes on…  
You don't have to be alone…**_

"**I'm a mess right now Brooke" **

"**No you're not. You're just upset"**

"**Brooke, I lost my boyfriend, one of my best friends, and found out I was adopted."**

"**Wait what do you mean you lost one of your friends?"**

"**Clay, He said it would be best if we stay away from each other. He didn't say why. Is it even possible for someone's life to fall apart in only a week"**

_**You're heavy heart…  
is made of stone…**_

"**Exactly Quinn, This song is right. 'You're heavy heart is made of stone'. Quinn no matter what I'll always be here for you. You are so strong, but you let little thing knock you down, and you keep your pain inside…"**

_**And it's so hard to see you clearly…  
You don't have to be all alone…  
You don't have to be all alone…**_

"**You're heart is so pure and you're not all alone."**

"**I hate when you're right" I laughed, and so did she**

"**Well get use to it."**

_**And I'm not gonna take it back…  
Well I'm not gonna say I don't mean that…  
You're the target that I'm aiming at…  
And I get that message home…**_

_**My song is love…  
My song is love, unknown…  
And I'm on fire for you, clearly…  
You don't have to be alone…  
You don't have to be on your own…**_

_**And I'm not gonna take it back…  
And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that…  
You're the target that I'm aiming at…  
But I'm nothing on my own…  
Got to get that message home…**_

_**And I'm not gonna stand and wait…  
Not gonna leave it until it's much too late…  
On a platform I'm gonna stand and say…  
That I'm nothing on my own…  
And I love you, please come home…**_

_**My song is love, is love, unknown…  
And I've got to get that message home…**_

"**I love you B. Davis"**

"**I love you too, Quinnie James"**

* * *

**Sorry it's so short.  
This chapter is named after the song 'A Message' by Coldplay.  
To hear this song go to .com/watch?v=fOZUKppndaE  
Lots of Love**


	6. Every Time you Lie

**Author's Note 1: Hey Guys Sorry again, My computer was messed up and it deleted all my work so I'm gonna try this again. Please forgive me.**

**

* * *

  
****~Every Time you Lie ~**

"**Hi, My name is Quinn James. And I'm a senior at Tree Hill High School. I've been going through a lot lately, an as much as my best friend love talking through things with me. She said that maybe I should talk to someone else. So Anyway, I figured I'd talk to you guys. And as You can Tell I'm listening to Demi Lovato, Every Time you lie. I don't really know Why, though. But It sounds okay."**

_**You told me on a Sunday, That It wasn't gonna work. I tried to cry myself to sleep cause it was supposed to hurt.**_

"**After he [Clay] told me he didn't want to be friends anymore, I kind of felt… Relieved. Mostly because I finally found out the Kind of Guy that he was… The kind of guy he really is. You know, the kina you can't ever count on, Expectally at the time that you need him the most."**

_**We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out, I knew what you were thinking before you said it aloud.**_

"**By the way he spoke to me, I knew something was wrong. The way his body language was connected to mine. His voice was shaky, as if he had seen… as if he had seen a ghost. And It turns out I'm the ghost."**

_**Don't say you're sorry, cause I'm not even breaking. You're not worth the time that this is taking.**_

"**He [Clay] tried calling me last night. But I don't understand why. He's the one that broke our friendship off. He's the one who broke my heart. He's the one that should be feeling horrible. I say he's not worth my time anymore. I'm not just gonna sit around crying about. I'm not that kind of person. I changed over the summer. I'm not the same girl I was last year."**

_**I knew better than to let you break my heart. The soul you'll never see again won't be showing scars. You still love her I can see it in your eyes, the truth is all that I can hear. Every time you lie.**_

**And that's when it hit me.**

"**Sara [Clay's girlfriend]. She told me she'd stop at nothing to make sure Clay never spoke to me ever again. She made him choose. Either Me or Her. And he choose her. His girlfriend, over his best friend. I can't believe it"**

_**I woke up the next morning, with a smile on my face. And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place. Less trashier, much classier, than who you proved to be. How longs it gonna take before you see that she's no me.**_

"**So now I have to deal with Clay all day at school because Luck me, we have every class together. And it really suck because I'm still dealing with Ellie, the whole 'I am your birth mother' crap. Wish me luck.**

**With Love,**

**Quinn Isabella James.**

**Or should I say…**

**Quinn Isabella Harp."**

**I grabbed my bag as I hear a car horn honk. That means Brooke is here. I ran our the door ready to face anything at school that comes my way.**

_**I knew better than to let you break my heart. The soul you'll never see again won't be showing scars. You still love her I can see it in your eyes, the truth is all that I can hear. Every time you lie.**_

_**At night, Awake. I won't be sleeping till morning break. That's the price you pay, for your mistakes, Goodbye to Dreaming.**_

* * *

**So you guys like it? **

**Here's the deal**

**Everything is BOLD.**

**The song is **_**Italic.**_

**And what Quinn is thinking is ****Underline.**

**Give me your song Ideas Please.**


	7. Trash

**~ Trash ~**

**Monday, September 2nd, 2005.**

**4th period: Lunch.**

**All day long, Brooke has been attached to my hip, like 24/7. I love the girl and all but I need my space to like I don't know, BREATHE! Ever since Ellie showed up Brooke has been the only person I can rely on and the only person I can truly trust. **

**As we're walking around, a familiar voice calls our names. We look over to see it was Haley calling for us. She signaled for us to come and joined the group. I was fine with everyone at that table except two people Clay and Sara. Brooke turned towards me and flashed me her 'We don't have to go over there if you don't want too' look and I told her that I have to face them someday and apparently that day is today. We walked over and Tree Hill High's "Best Couple" stared right at me.**

_Don't try to cover up your, your new flame That's seething through your eyes. I can see it from 10 feet away and I know Just who is burning. With every kiss you deny So what makes you think, that I Still care or still want you anymore._

"Hey Quinny, how you doing? You okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why would you ask that?" I replied.

"Well we just haven't heard anything from you since the whole fight between you and your mom at the Café about that Ellie women. And we just wanna know if your okay".

**I was about to reply when the she-witch finally spoke up. **

"Yeah, Quinny. And I think we're all dying to know , how does it feel knowing that your mother never wanted you? Or how does it being lied to your whole life?" Sara said

**After that I could picture me getting up and going over to smack the shit outta her.**

"Sara" Haley replied. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No it's fine Haley, and as a matter of fact I do have an answer to your question Sara, but you don't deserve to hear it"

"oh really? And why is that"

"Because it's My Fucking life!" I snapped. "Okay! And you're not a part of it so just butt the fuck out! I don't go messing through your life, so don't screw with mine!" **I was so pissed that I just started letting everything out.** "And as a matter of fact you've screwed it up enough as it is so why keep it up?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What do you mean?" Nathan asked with concern.

**I was so pissed, and Brooke could tell I've had enough so she spoke for me. **

"This Bitch right here" she said pointing to Sara "Had the decency to control Clay's so-called "life" and convinced him to end his so-called "Life-long Best Friendship" with Quinn" Hearing her stick up for me really calmed me down.

"What" Everyone gasped. **I was finally calmed down enough that I spoke again.**

"and you know what? I haven't had that chance to say thank you Sara. So thank you. Because I'm glad you did that. I don't think I've ever felt more relieved in my entire life" I said and turned towards Clay. "And you. I'm glad you followed her orders because now I know the kind of inconsiderate bastard you really are"

**I was finally completely calm now, and about ten seconds after my speech I spoke again.**

"Wow. Now that I've got that off my chest I feel so much better. I'll see you all later" **I got up and walked away with the hugest grin on my face leaving the group of very stunned people.**

**

* * *

**

_So how long has this been Going on and one more thing tell me Was she the reason you stomped on my heart And moved on so quickly_

**The bell rung and all the seniors had the rest of the day off, and for the first time in a long time, possible forever, I actually can't wait to see how the rest of this year turns out. I think this is going to be a very exciting year.**

_You can call it pure torture Watching your every move with her Oh, just the thought of it, Knowing what goes on between you Makes me sick I should've noticed, I should've noticed When she came into the picture You were always with her And she's not leaving._

**I decided to walk to Karen's Café for my work shift. **

_So how long has this been Going on and one more thing tell me Was she the reason you stomped on my heart And moved on so quickly_

**I kinda of feel bad now. For yelling at my mom like that. I mean If she would have never adopted me. Then I would never have met Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nate, Luke, and so many more amazing people.**

_You called me shady And now she's your babydoll She drove you over, Over to break it off And this time just maybe, Maybe you went a little far I'm sick of crying about, About your new flame That's soon to burn out._

**I hope my mom is there so I can apologize to her.**

_So how long has this been Going on and one more thing tell me Was she the reason you stomped on my heart And moved on so quickly._

* * *

**So you guys like it? Here's the deal**

**The song is _Italic._**

**Give me your song Ideas Please.**

**Song ~ Trash : Demi Lovato**

**I know this is my second chapter based on a DL song but the lyrics of her song go with this story.**


	8. Ignorance

****

****

An: Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait. I just got a computer yesturday and I know it's a lame excuse but I've been writing my chapters ever since I didn't have a computer. So who knows when my updates will be because I'm going to be in Indiana shortly so yeah. Enjoy. Oh and here's the link to the cheer routien the girls do in this chapter. This is my actual routien.  
.com/watch?v=YvhCQJW_nHQ

* * *

~Ignorance~

"Hey Guys, It's Quinn here with another podcast. So I have exciting news. I'm no longer afraid… Well, I'm still afraid… a little… I guess… but that's not the point. So anyway, what I mean is that I stood up to Clay and Sara today and I've never felt this good before. It's about 1:30 p.m. here in Tree Hill and that means that I have to go and help out Karen, Deb, and my mom at the Café. But I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that Midnight Madness is this Friday so I'll have Cheerleading practice all week. I'll continue my podcast either Friday night, actually early Saturday morning, after Midnight Madness, even though it's gonna be like 1 o'clock in the morning, or Saturday morning I hope to see some of you guys there. Bye everyone"

I shut off my webcam and grabbed my gym bag, because I have cheerleading after work. So I have a very buzy week this week. I walked outside and locked the front door. I drove to Karen's and helped everyone out. The whole gang was there and I never said one word to them. I never even talk useless a customer needed something. Time flew by and it was already 3:30. So I drove back to school to start Cheer practice. The Cheerleading team was made of eleven girls. Those girls were Sara Russell (Clay's girlfriend), Rebecca Bennett, Finesse Soliz, Grace Underwood, Nichole Martin, Bevin Mirsky, Rachel Gatina, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Haley James-Scott, and Me, Quinn James. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and I showed everyone the routien, and then we took it step by step. We decided to split the girls into group, Peyton and I have one group, while Brooke and Haley have another. In Hales and Brooke's group there was Bevin, Nichole, and Rebecca while in my group there was Rachel, Finesse, Grace, and Sara. I was surprised that Sara actually listened to me. Practice ended and the days just flew by and as far as I knew so did the week because before I even knew it, It's Friday night at 11:55 p.m. Peyton helped me out a lot this week and I love her for it. We road to school together. Everyone was arriving except for some people. And those people just so happen to be the CHEERLEADING TEAM! I'm so pissed Pissed right now. The only people here were Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Finesse, and I. About 5 minutes later everyone else walked in.

"Where the Hell were you guys!" I yelled "We're about to go on"

Some of the girls sat down and Haley said "Where are your Cheer bloomer?"

They all had the same lame ass excuse. Next thing I know we all hear Dan counting down from 10 and that was our cue. When he yelled "Let the madness begin" we were on. In the middle of our routien Sara came and stood right in front of me, showing me up like away. When it ended she slipped and fell, accusing me of pushing and tripping her. So she got up and shoved me.

"What is your problem." She said.

"You're my problem, slut" I replied as I shoved her back.

"Well, aleast I know Clay enjoyed it" she shot back.

"Don't push me bitch"

"Well, Why don't you go and be that sister of yours, Jessica, and go kill yourself because things would be a hell of a lot better if you weren't even alive anymore" and I punched her after that. "You just bought yourself a nose job" and she punched me straight in the nose.

Peyton came in and attacked her and next thing I know the whole team is fighting. Even the Ravens… AGAINST THE RAVENS!

Lucas, Nathan, and Max were ganging up on Clay and well you know the rest. Whitey jumped in and stopped the fight. He called Nathan, Clay, Sara, and I into his office. After that Midnight Madness ended. I was so freaking pissed but it's good to know that I have my friends on my side. Nathan and I were walking side by side. He had his arm aroung me lettin Clay and Sara know that hes got my back and I love him for that. Me and Nate were on the Left side of Whitey while Clay and Sara were on the Right. He first took Nathan and Clay in, leaving me and Sara in the watchful eyes of Keith. When they were done he called Sara in, leaving me and Keith alone.

"What's wrong with you Quinny" my god-father, Keith asked me "I mean your acting out with your parents. In school, and know fighting"

"She had it coming Keith"

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"She's turning everyone against me…"

" That's not a reason to fight her"

"I was finished" and he let me proceed. "She told me that I should go off and kill myself, like Jessica, because the whole world would appcreate it."

"You're kidding" and I shook my head.

"Plus Jess didn't even kill her self. She die in a car accident"

_~Flashback {No one's Point-Of-View}~_

_October 6, 1995_

_It's Quinn and Haley's 8__th__ birthday. Jessica and Quinn are fighting._

"_Quinn, Why did you take my camera without asking me" Jessica yelled_

"_I didn't take it, I swear"_

"_Oh, really and who else would take it. Taylor"_

"_I don't know, but it wasn't me!"_

"_Okay, you know what just go to you're room and get ready. Brooke's mom is almost here" she said angerly_

"_God, I Hate You!" Quinn screamed and grabbed her bag as her and Haley walked outside get in Brooke's mom, Victorica's, Car._

_~Later that day, after School~_

_Jessica is driving to pick up Haley, Quinn, Brooke, and Peyton. She stops at a red light. The light turns green, and she proceeds towards the school. While crossing the intersection, a druck drive pops out of nowhere and rams Jessica's car on the driver side._

_~At school with the girls~_

"_Where's Jessica" Haley asked_

"_I don't know. I hope she get here soon" Quinn said._

_30 minutes passes and the girls are still at school. All of a sudden Victorica pulls up. The girls get in the car, and they notice she crying. _

"_Why are you crying, mommy" Brooke asked_

"_We have to go to the hospital, girls" she croaked "Jessica been in an accident"_

_They drove to the hospital and all four girls went into the waiting room. The waited 2 hours with Lydia, Jimmy, Karen and Keith. A doctor came out and told them the surgery was a success and the four girls went into the room first. They knew that quinn and jess had a fight and decide to get her some space. _

_Quinn sat beside jessica's bed for 10 minutes when all of a sudden there's this buzzing noise going off. It was Jessica. She was flat lining. The doctors came in and she ran out. All four girls sat on the floor because they all knew this was the end of her._

_Quinn was the most upset because the last words she said to her oldest sister was "I Hate You" and she could never take then back._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I'm Sorry Q" he said as Sara walk out. Whitey called me in. I walked in and sat in the chair. He started yelling at me.

"What's wrong with the two of you? You're on the same team! If you're gonna fight, fight someone else… on a DIFFERENT team!" he took a second to calm down.

"As for you Mrs. James…" he said and I interrupted

"Coach…"

"You should have known better"

"But…"

"No buts, Mrs. James. I'm giving you a month of detention"

"But coach that's so unfair"

"It's not my job to be fair, is it Mrs. James?" and I shook my head. "Now head home"

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I slammed it shut and walked toward the Quad.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. Well, I guess I'll make my own way. It's a circle, I mean cycle. I can't excite you anymore.**

I reached the Quad to see Peyton waited for me.

"Hey babe" she started "Brooke, Hales, and Nathan were all waiting but Brooke's mom was being a bitch, and Haley wanted to head home"

"It's fine"

"How'd it go?"

"Well…" I started as I turned my head and notice Clay and Sara. I'm pretty sure their listening to our conversation. "If you call 'Getting a Month's worth of detention' being off the hook then everything went smooth"

"You're kidding"

"Does it look like I'm kidding"

"I'm sorry Q."

"It's not your fault" I said and looked at Sara and Clay.

**Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, well, sentence me to another life.**

"Hey, I'll drive you home" she said as we walked to her car.

"Can I just say at your place. I really don't feel like going home right now"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks"

She started the car and we drove away. The whole ride I thought of Clay and how much of an ass he's become. He promised me that we'd always be there for each other. And yet he left me at the 2nd hardest time in my life.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs. I don't wanna feel your pain. When you swear it's all my fault cause you know we're not the same, yeah we're not the same. Oh we're not the same**

**Yeah the friends who stuck together. We wrote our names in blood. But I guess you can't accept that the change is good. It's good. It's good.******

You treat me just like another stranger. Well, it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out. You treat me just like another stranger. Well, it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out.

**Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.**

As far as he knows, Ignorance is his new best friend.

**This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that,  
that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself**

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

****

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

****

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

****

********

This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that,  
that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

This is the best thing  
that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that,  
that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same,  
yeah we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same

yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept  
that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like  
another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

* * *

Sorry for the wait.

Ill try and update a.s.a.p.

~Cassie

****


	9. Author's Note

_Hey Guys._

_Sorry for the lack of post. I started to work on each of my stories but then i went on vacation... in a land where no computers exist... sadly i know that's bullshit, but i didnt have my laptop. So anyways, I started to write down everything for each story and I would post when I got back (on July 19th) but as you can tell my vacation was sadly cut short... I left on tthe 27th on June and I got a call from my parents saying I was coming home on the 6th. So my sister and I flew back home to North Carolina and we had no clue why... Well, You guys what to hear why I'm posting this and not a chapter? Well, truth be told, Tuesday afternoon, I just found out that my grandfather, M.L.M. Sr., passed away. His funeral was today and I don't know if I want to continue my stories write now. I'll still write and everything, it's just I'm gonna be with my family and don't really know when I'll post again. I'll write as often as I can. Thanks everyone. Much Love._

_xoxo,  
KatelynTarverOnline  
katelyntarveronline . tumblr . com_


End file.
